gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Let It Go
Let It Go from Frozen is featured in Loser Like Me, the first episode of Season Six. It performed by Rachel Berry. Rachel is getting comfortable in her new office after Mr. Schue arrives at the place. She tells him her plans for the future and Will wishes her luck before giving her his iconic "Priority #1: Help the Kids" flier. They say goodbye and Rachel starts singing the song, which continues through the choir room, the hallways, the auditorium, the teacher's lounge and her bedroom. Rachel speaks the last line of the song while putting the new Glee Club's sign-up sheet. Lyrics Rachel: The snow glows white on the mountain tonight Not a footprint to be seen A kingdom of isolation And it looks like I'm the queen And the wind is howling like this swirling storm inside Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried Don't let them in, don't let them see Be the good girl you always have to be Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know Well, now they know Let it go, let it go Can't hold it back anymore Let it go, let it go Turn away and slam the door I don't care What they're going to say Let the storm rage on The cold never bothered me anyway It's funny how some distance Makes everything seem small And the fears that once controlled me Can't get to me at all It's time to see what I can do To test the limits and break through No right, no wrong, no rules for me I'm free Let it go, let it go I am one with the wind and sky Let it go, let it go You'll never see me cry Here I stand And here I'll stay Let the storm rage on My power flurries through the air into the ground My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast I'm never going back, the past is in the past Let it go, let it go And I'll rise like the break of dawn Let it go, let it go That perfect girl is gone Here I stand In the light of day Let the storm rage on The cold never bothered me anyway Trivia *This is the first and only time that Glee has covered an original Disney song. **Bella Notte was used in a Disney movie but is not an original Disney song, as it was written and recorded before the movie existed. *Idina Menzel, who performs Let It Go in Frozen, plays Shelby Corcoran, Rachel Berry's mom. Idina's on-screen daughter, played by Lea Michele, was the one to perform this song on Glee. **Demi Lovato, who portrayed Dani, covered this song for its single version, which features altered lyrics. *Lea vomited during one of the takes while filming this performance. There was too much snow and it got caught in her throat, which caused her to vomit. She confirmed it on "The Jimmy Kimmel Show". * This is the first song in the auditorium since the show moved entirely to New York in Season Five. * The only Season 6 song to be released as a single. ** This is also the final single to be released. Errors * During the performance, Rachel is seen in her room retrieving items to put in her box (such as her gold star and the "Dream" sign), however, before the performance, during her scene with Will, these items were already placed by her in her office. Gallery LIG_LM.jpg LM LIG.jpg Glee Let it go 6x01.png Tumblr ngnsfa2Qhi1qfrue3o6 400.gif glee let it go.png Rachel snowing.gif Tumblr nh1dgfUiH71rp74xfo5 r1 500.gif Tumblr nh1dgfUiH71rp74xfo4 r1 500.gif Tumblr nh1dgfUiH71rp74xfo3 r1 500.gif Tumblr nh1dgfUiH71rp74xfo2 r1 500.gif Tumblr nh1dgfUiH71rp74xfo1 500.gif Tumblr nhf19kS4Di1t7b9g1o3 250.gif letitgorachel.gif letitgorachel2.gif letitgoglee1.gif letitgoglee2.gif letitgoglee3.gif letitgoglee4.gif rachelgo1.gif rachelgo2.gif rachelgo3.gif rachelgo4.gif gleeitgo.gif flawlessrachel.gif flawlessrachel2.gif flawlessrachel3.gif Tumblr ni19rhZbfT1qaxxelo2 r2 250.gif Tumblr ni19rhZbfT1qaxxelo4 r3 250.gif Tumblr ni19rhZbfT1qaxxelo1 r1 250.gif Tumblr ni19rhZbfT1qaxxelo3 r1 250.gif Tumblr ni30szP2Au1ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr ni30szP2Au1ra5gbxo2 r1 250.gif Tumblr ni30szP2Au1ra5gbxo4 r1 250.gif Tumblr ni30szP2Au1ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr ni30szP2Au1ra5gbxo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr ni30szP2Au1ra5gbxo3 r1 250.gif Tumblr ni30szP2Au1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr ni30szP2Au1ra5gbxo5 r1 250.gif let it go.png let it go.png Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Six Songs Category:Songs sung by Rachel Berry Category:Glee: The Music, Loser Like Me